


The Beginning of Us

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Series: Graveers [3]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: M/M, its adorable, not cannon compliant, they take in zombie children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: Set directly after Renegade's execution. Chase arrives home drunk, wracked with guilt and Blaine is there to comfort him. The next day as he plans to take back his company and improve their image an opportunity presents itself when the Dead Enders torch a house full of abandoned zombie children. Insisting that having foster children who are friends will help them keep their cover he convinces Blaine to take in a small girl, despite his worries about his own troubled upbringing. Tackling their issues head on brings about a few revelations they wished they had thought of sooner.





	1. The Spark that Creates the Motion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story in my graveers series. It is a multi chapter fic with a sequel already in progress. Hope you enjoy, please let me know if there's anything you might like to see between the characters in the form of a oneshot and I'll see what I can do!

He heard the music as soon as he stepped through the doors to his home, his dog jumping up against his leg. Mind still foggy from the booze, he kicked off his boots and scratched the dog behind the ears. He couldn’t get the image out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried. No matter how much he drank – and he was sure if he were human he’d probably be on his way out – the image remained burned in his memory. He followed the dog through to the lounge where he leapt to his favourite spot in the chair. He walked past straight to the bar, not looking to the source of the music. His finger caressed the open bottle of scotch, he contemplated another drink as his fist closed around the neck of the bottle.

“Sure that’s wise?” The voice called from the piano, the playing continued. Chase’s eyes closed and he sighed. “Figured you wouldn’t be yourself after today.”

“I just want to forget today,” he groaned, his unused voice like gravel. Blaine brought the music to a close as Chase approached with the bottle and two tumblers. Chase straddled the stool sideways, his mind wandered to the evenings when he’d sat in this very spot while Blaine played the instrument.

“How much have you had?” Blaine murmured softly.

“You know that cabinet, in my office, that was half full after our last late night at work? Not half full anymore.” Chase was beginning to slur his words. Sighing, Blaine squeezed Chase’s knee.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Blaine smiled sadly and moved off the bench. Pushing the glasses and bottle safely on the piano he pulled Chase to his feet, taking him to bed.

“I did a bad thing, I killed a sweet old lady.”

“Well that might be a stretch,” Blaine muttered remembering the beating he’d received once upon a time.

“It was rude of me,” Chase continued to mumble into Blaine’s side as they climbed the stairs. They reached Chase’s bedroom. Blaine sat him on the edge of the bed and began to undress him, starting with his beret and vest. Chase slapped his hands away and stripped his own shirt, balancing long enough to strip his pants he sat back in his boxers before leaning forward, elbows on his knees, fingers in his hair. “Stay here tonight?”

“It’s cute that you think I’m going out past curfew with your boys out there.” Blaine said stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning in the door frame.

“No, I mean with me, not in the guest room,” Chase looked up at Blaine, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Blaine sighed, he’d promised himself when this had begun it was strictly business. A promise that quickly was shattered into a million pieces. He asked Chase what they were and it had taken him a few days to come up with an answer. He wasn’t sure. He liked what they had. And he wanted more. He’d told this to Blaine and they had agreed to take each day as it came, but if they decided to end it, then there would be no hard feelings. “Get into bed Chase,” Blaine sighed unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped into the other side of the queen-sized bed. Laying on his side, his eyes met Chase’s. Chase was unlikely to remember much in the morning, so he indulged himself and caressed the drunk zombie’s cheek. Chase turned his cheek into the hand.

Chase woke several times through the night. At first it was just the alcohol and the feeling of being unable to properly sleep. Then came the nightmares. The moment the anvil dropped replaying over and over in his mind. He woke for good at 5:40 am, after a measly 2 hours and around 47 minutes of sleep. His head felt like it may explode, he thought the days of hangovers were behind him, as it turned out, being a Zombie couldn’t solve all of life’s problems. Blaine started the shower for him before wandering off to the kitchen in hunt of some breakfast.

Stepping into the hot spray Chase groaned. He washed his hair in a sluggish manner, stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. It unnerved him how normal his behaviours were, but he had to get on with his life. He dressed in his uniform and went in search of Blaine. When he arrived in the kitchen Blaine was stroking his dog having just put his food down. The other Zombie stood as Chase arrived and pushed a plate over the island. “Fresh brain tubes, mixed with scrambled eggs, on toast.” He said.

“Thank you,” Chase said quietly and tucked into his meal. He rarely ate much other than the tubes. They were convenient for his lifestyle. However, he too was starting to feel the side effects of the rationing. The passed-out bus driver was the first of what he anticipated to be many incidents involving innocent Zombies signing their own death warrants in the eyes of humans. “Major and your boy Don-E secured the girl, she’s now a zombie, due to, unforeseen circumstances. With her here I doubt her father will want to level Seattle.”

“Well you just better hope her rich and powerful father gives a damn about her. At least, more than mine did about me.”

“Wha’d’you mean?” Chase asked as Blaine pushed a mug of coffee his way.

“When I was 12, rival company from overseas took me from boarding school to try and convince my dad to give up a huge deal. He was gonna let them keep me. I mean I warned them, but they still wanted to send a finger or a toe. Thankfully my grandfather found the tape on my dad’s computer, offered them a hefty ransom in exchange for my safe return. If it were up to my dad he’d have let them keep sending me piece by piece home. It’s no secret he hates me. Never was. So, you’d better hope this man loves his daughter, or we can kiss New Seattle goodbye.” Chase mulled the story over in his sleep-deprived mind.

“Well, let’s hope he does.”

Blaine left shortly after breakfast, leaving Chase alone with his thoughts. He had to find a way to improve Fillmore-Graves image. He knew where to start, the leak in his supplies. He knew that if he could find where brain tubes were going missing he could relieve some tension in New Seattle. The way he saw it, the board were his biggest obstacles. Hell, they were the reason they were in the middle of this shit-show as it was. They wanted ‘good optics’? When he was finished they wouldn’t know what hit ’em.

 

Chase called the office and told them he’d be in later in the day. He didn’t specify a reason. He worked on his laptop through the morning, researching, setting out his plans. Even texting Blaine to assure him his business was safe under his new plans. There were other zombies he needed on board before he could set his plans in motion. Olivia Moore for one. The woman had a way of getting in the way, he needed her on side, he needed as little opposition as possible.

He decided to tackle her first, making his first stop the morgue. “What do you want?” She asked before he had even laid eyes on her. She was in the kitchen area, probably eating fresh brains. Chase missed fresh brains but he couldn’t let his mind be invaded. He needed to keep focused on his mission.

“Look, I’m not here to fight, I’m already running late,” as he spoke Liv caught sight of his red-rimmed eyes. “I’m making changes at Fillmore-Greaves and I can’t have you interfering.”

“Interfering?”

“Yes, Ms Moore.” He snapped. “I have a leak in the brain supplies, there are zombies going hungry and I need to find out why. If you interfere I could lose the trail. Promise me you aren’t going to interfere with this.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Chase nodded and left.

“Make sure,” he called back.

 

Two men watched their post. A house in one of New Seattle’s rougher neighbourhoods. It was a nice house and would have looked out of place if not for the graffiti. It was quiet, neither had seen movement, but they were sure they kept the scum in the basement. One of the men prepared the bottles, the other flicked his lighter repeatedly. “We doin’ this or what?” The one preparing the bottles asked. His friend flicked the lighter and left the flame lit. He didn’t speak. He held the flame out for his friend to ignite the cloth hanging from the open top. “On three.” The countdown began. “One… Two… Three” They threw the bottles. They shattered on contact, igniting the house; previously doused with flammable liquid. The boys stayed for minutes, watching their target burn. At the sound of sirens, they fled.

 

When Chase arrived at Fillmore-Graves that afternoon the reception was abuzz with energy. None of which felt positive. His PA pulled him in the direction of the nearest meeting room as soon as she clapped eyes on him. Through the glass he caught sight of around 30 small children with white hair. His PA pulled him to one side. “Dead Enders torched their house. Thankfully they were out on a field trip.”

“Their house? As in they all lived in one house?” She nodded. “Who’s running the show?”

“Miss Caitlyn Maddison, former elementary school teacher now guardian to 30 small zombies.”

“How on Earth did we let that happen?”

“Must’ve got lost in the chaos after Z-day.”

“I wanna talk to Miss Maddison, find out how we let this go on for so long. Call this number, tell them Chase Graves is asking for them personally.” He scribbled a number on a scrap of paper and handed it to her. “That her?” He nodded to the adult talking with the children. She nodded and Chase approached the woman. He had to think of his feet, he quickly figured he could adapt his plans for improving the company’s image. “Miss Maddison? Chase Graves, I’d like to talk to you, see if we can find out a little more about what happened.” She nodded and excused herself from the children she was reading with. Caitlyn followed Chase through to a separate room with two chairs opposite one another, “please, can I get you coffee or water?”

“No, thank you, Mr Graves, I don’t know how much help I’m going to be, we saw the blaze when we returned from our trip to get our brain tubes.”

“I don’t need to talk about the fire. I want to know what lead to you housing around 30 small children in your home.”

“Oh,” she said looking down at the table, “it started with the allusion flu vaccines. We went as a school to the centre. My class went first, well first me, then my TA then the kids. Then the news broke, about everyone turning into zombies. The children were terrified. We got back to the classroom and we were locked in, while the office called their parents. Come pick-up, I watched at the window, but no parents came to my classroom door to collect. When the janitor locked up I took them home, I tried calling parents myself but nobody would pick up. I was fired and told the kids couldn’t return as they were a danger to other students. I’ve been teaching them myself, turned my basement into a classroom. The graffiti happened about a week ago. I knew that with so many we’d be a target but never thought they’d torch the house. I tried contacting Fillmore-Graves and they said they’d send someone but nobody turned up. In the end I gave up.”

Chase listened to the story intently. When she stopped, he leaned forward. “I’m going to set you up with an apartment, in one of our protected blocks. And I’m going to give you a classroom, here, at Fillmore-Graves. We’ll find foster families for the children, I’m sure a lot of my employees will be willing to look after them. We’ll provide anything you need for teaching. I have two trusted medics on the way, as the team here are all in field training, they’re going to give all the children check-ups. I’m no expert but I can tell that most of those children look under-fed, which I know isn’t your fault. We’re in the middle of an investigation into the shortages. I will see to it personally that these children are looked after and looked after well.”

“Thank you, what do you need?”

“For now, I need a list of names and for the kids to make profiles of themselves. They know how to use iPads?”

“They love using iPads.”

“I’ll have tech install an app, they can write a profile about themselves for people who take them in.” Chase’s phone buzzed, “that would be the medics,” he stood and opened the door, “after you.”

 

Liv and Ravi pulled up at Fillmore-Graves and got medical bags out of the back of the van. “What exactly did the woman on the phone say?” Liv asked as they headed inside.

“Just that Chase asked for us personally and it was in the interests of everyone involved we get here quick,” Ravi replied with a shrug as he lead the way.

“Miss Moore, Dr Chakrabarti, this way please.” Chase Grave greeted them, turned and gestured for them to follow. “Earlier today Dead Enders torched a house. The occupants were not present; however, the occupants are, or rather were, an elementary school teacher and her 30 pupils.”

“30 children?” Ravi asked. Chase nodded to a room with a large glass wall. Behind said wall were 30 small children working on iPads.

“They all need checking over before they can be fostered, I can explain more later, you can use that meeting room for the check-ups. Here’s a class list I got from their teacher, I suggest you start, she’s a little overwhelmed and I think the sooner she knows they’re OK the better.”

 

Chase returned to his office and used an iPad there to read through the profiles the children were building of themselves, ignoring the in-pile on his desk. His morning of planning had been wasted, but at least he had a back-up, should this not work. He put out a company-wide alert that the children needed homes. If people did not come forward and volunteer he would assign children to those he knew could house them, whether they liked it or not. If they refused when they were capable he they would lose their positions. He meant this mainly for the board, but he couldn’t say that directly. Finally, he called Blaine, asking him to come in. Blaine was used to being summoned, though usually it led to Chase being bent over his own desk. This time however, that would not be the case.


	2. Congrats, You're a Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine brings home a small child at Chase's request.

Blaine arrived and closed the office door behind him. He turned to Chase who’s face told him he wasn’t there to get lucky. Sitting across from Chase, he watched as the man pushed a file over to him. “Congratulations, you’re a father.” Blaine’s eyes went wide. What the fuck was Chase talking about? “Foster father,” Chase corrected himself.

“I don’t follow,” Blaine replied.

“In this file is a profile of a six-year-old girl, who you’re going to look after.”

“And why exactly would I do that?”

“Because I’m asking you too,” Chase replied, he smiled. Blaine sighed. He was giving him ‘that smile.’

“Still not seeing what’s in it for me,” Blaine said, resisting.

“Well I’m doing it. I’ve made arrangements for the children to be friends, meaning that when we meet-up and you come over it can be labelled a play-date.”

“Sneaky, I’m still not saying yes. How did you come across two children in need of care, exactly?” Chase sighed and explained how the children came to be in the meeting room downstairs. Blaine listened intently. “You know I had the world’s shittiest father, right? The man hired a woman and then openly ignored her abusing me.”

“Just because you had a bad experience growing up doesn’t mean you’ll be terrible yourself.”

It was Blaine’s turn to sigh. He picked up the file and opened it. “Marlee Thomas. Age six. What’s all this?”

“We had the kids put together profiles for their carers to read. You know where the couch is, get comfy, school lets out at 3:30.”

“And if she’s leaving at the same time as me, how am I gonna set her up somewhere to stay?”

Chase eyed him. “If you’re not here by 4:30 I’m bringing her to you.”

“Understood,” Blaine said closing the file. Chase held something out. “What’s that?”

“The company are comping basics for the kids, furniture for their rooms, bedding, clothes etc. This is to pay for it. Hence the files. There’s a list of basics in the back.” Blaine took the card and tucked it in his jeans. “See you at pick-up?”

“See you then,” Blaine nodded.

 

Blaine sat in his car reading through the list. How was he supposed to pick stuff out for a six-year-old girl he’d never met? And what exactly was going through Chase’s head when he came up with this plan? He went to the recommended stores and put in orders for furniture, a bed, chest of draws, his spare room had a build in closet, so no need to worry about that. Using the sizes listed in the file he picked up some basic neutral clothes, he’d bring her shopping to choose things she liked on an evening once she was settled.

He assembled the furniture and checked it was stable. Satisfied, he got back in his car, it was almost pick-up time. Blaine waited outside the classroom with a lot of Fillmore-Graves employees. He almost felt out of place considering most of them were in uniform. The children were being introduced one by one to their new foster-families. They all looked nervous. He didn’t blame them. He wasn’t surprised when he was the last person called forward. Inside the classroom there were several children remaining. A woman led a small girl forwards. “Marlee, this is Mr. Blaine DeBeers, he’s going to look after you.” She said soothingly. The girl nodded and looked up at him. She was so small. He didn’t remember ever being so small. He knelt and held out his hand.

“Hey there, why don’t you call me Blaine?” He said softly. Shyly she shook his hand. “Let’s get you home, I’ll bet you’ve had a long day.” She nodded taking his hand as he led her away. He strapped her into his car, wondering if he should have picked up a car seat? He could cover that tomorrow. Marlee watched blankly out of the window as he drove back to his apartment building.

They walked in together and he let them in, giving her a quick tour. “And this is your room. I just picked up basics today, we can go shopping together after you’ve been to school or at the weekend to pick up some things you like, OK?” She nodded. “Any homework?” Marlee shook her head. “OK,” he quickly realised she wasn’t going to speak, which again he couldn’t blame her for. “How about dinner, have you had a brain tube today?” He hoped she had, the words felt foreign in his mouth as he never ate them and therefore had none. Zombies under 16 weren’t meant to eat whole-brain as you never knew how people had died or what they had seen. Marlee nodded. ‘ _Thank God._ ’ “Pizza then?” More nodding. “OK,” he opened his laptop and sat it on the coffee table. “Here’s my Netflix. Pick a movie while I order it.” He watched as she sat on the floor and scrolled through the children’s selection. After calling for the pizza, from a specialized Zombie take-away, Blaine called Chase.

“I’m not saying this is a good idea, but the kid’s adorable and how exactly does playing family allow us to, and I’m paraphrasing here, ‘spend more time together’?”

_“Because the little girl in my lounge is best friends with the little girl at your place. They have a playdate and so do we,”_ Chase replied, Blaine could hear the smug look on Chase’s face.

“So eloquently put, look I can’t promise I’m going to be any good at looking after her, but I’m gonna try.”

_“That’s all I’m asking. Give it a shot.”_

“Alright, I gotta go, our pizza should be on its way.”

_“OK, well, remember, if you get stuck, just ask.”_

“Since when are you a parenting expert?”

_“Well if you must know I did most of the raising of my brother. Considering how busy our parents were and how successful he was before he died I’d say I did an alright job.”_

“Fair enough. Bye.” Blaine hung up, mentally giving himself a telling off. He was getting in a little deep here. He’d taken in a child for crying out loud! Before he could dwell on it too much a small voice brought him from his musings.

“Mr. Blaine?” He turned to see Marlee. “Could I please have something to drink?”

“Sure, milk OK?” She nodded again. He poured her a glass and set it down as she climbed onto one of the stools. He made a mental note to pick up plastic beakers for if she was sticking around. She drank her milk, thanked him and went back into the lounge. Blaine exhaled and rinsed the glass. He was saved from dwelling on anything by the arrival of their pizza, setting it on the coffee table, he joined her as she watched an animated series, though he wasn’t sure what it was. Whatever it was, it had her smiling, which was a relief.

At seven he put her to bed as she could barely keep her eyes open. He let her change into some pjs he’d bought and tucked her in. “Goodnight. I’m right across the hall if you need anything, OK?”

“OK,” she said softly. “Goodnight Mr. Blaine.” He smiled and switched on the nightlight – as specified in her profile – before turning off the overhead lights. Leaving the door ajar he cleaned up his apartment and text his workers to find out how is businesses were handling the evening.

Half an hour later, still talking with Tanner at the Scratching Post he felt like he was being watched. Turning he saw two small, tired eyes. “Tanner I’ll call you back,” he hung up, “everything OK?”

“I can’t sleep,” Marlee mumbled, rubbing her eyes. “My bear got lost in the fire,” she added. He cursed having not thought of getting her something like a bear or a toy, but what was done was done. Shopping looked like a job for to bed done sooner rather than later. Chase had told him there wouldn’t be any school for a week while they got the classroom set up, so that would get done tomorrow.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I never thought to pick one up earlier, how about I come sit with you? Read you a story?” He said walking over to her. She nodded and raised her arms. He assumed, correctly, that she wanted carrying and scooped her into his arms. He was surprising himself at how naturally this was to him, but he wasn’t about to tell anyone that. Sitting Marlee back in her bed, Blaine returned to his room and pulled a book for fairy-tales out of his closet. “When I was younger my grandfather used to read this to me, let’s find one you might like,” he said sitting on top of the covers and opening it to the contents. He read her the titles of the stories until she chose one she liked the sound of and read it to her. Gently manoeuvring her, he tucked her back into bed and shut off the light again. Checking his phone, he sighed, it was getting late, so he headed to bed himself.

Blaine didn’t sleep much that night. The smallest sounds seemed to catch his attention. He quickly realised he was checking, subconsciously, to see if the sounds were coming from Marlee across the hall. He hoped he’d sleep better once she was settled or he was going to kill Chase himself. Early the next morning, realising he wasn’t going back to sleep, he showered and made his coffee. Peeping in on Marlee he was relieved to find her still sleeping. He switched on the news, watching it as he sat on his couch. He’d just about managed to nod off when a sound startled him awake. Hearing a knock on the door, he answered hastily, before it could wake Marlee. A Fillmore-Graves soldier stood there with a box. “Can I help you?” Blaine asked.

“Mr Graves said you would require tubes for your guest,” he handed the box over.

“Yes, thank you,” Blaine took the box, he’d forgotten to send Chase a message and ask the night before. Chase must have realised. Closing the door, he turned to find Marlee wandering out of her room. “Morning, you hungry?” She turned, rubbing her eye to see him. She noticed thee box in his hand. Recognising the box as brain tube packaging she nodded. “How do you like your brains?”

“Miss Maddison used to make it for us on toast,” she told him.

“That sounds like something I can do, let’s go make some.” Marlee followed him to the kitchen, he changed the channel to something child-friendly and put bread in the toaster. “So, do these go in the fridge or can they be left out?” He asked turning a tube in his hands.

“In the fridge,” she told him, “could I please have some juice?” She asked as he emptied the tubes into one of the draws in the bottom of the fridge.

“I don’t have any juice, we’ll have to pick some up later, but there’s more milk?” He offered. Marlee nodded. He poured the milk and the toast popped, a nice golden-brown. “Colour OK?” She nodded once more and watched him spread the brains over the crunchy surface. Licking her lips, she thanked him and dug into her breakfast. “Can the rest be used later?” He asked. She nodded.

“We used to have them on toast in a morning and sandwiches at lunch.” Nodding, Blaine put the remainder of the tube in the fridge.

“Alright, I figured today we could go shopping, get you everything you need, more clothes, a new bear? Some toys and things for your room. Sound good?”

Marlee nodded, “when does school start again? Miss Maddison said they had to get new things.”

“I don’t know, but I can ask, anything you wanna do while you aren’t in school?”

“Could I see Kenzie? We could ask Miss Madison where she is,” she asked hopeful.

“Of course, you can see Kenzie,” he told her, “eat up, then go find some clothes and we’ll go shopping,” Marlee nodded and ate her toast. She picked clothes from what Blaine had bought the day before, he tied her shoes and they set off in the car. He reminded himself to check whether he needed a car-seat for her. Before climbing in himself he pulled out his phone, shutting the door after helping her secure her seatbelt. “Hey Siri, what’s the age limit for not needing a car-seat in Seattle?”

_“Children should use a car-seat until they reach the age of 8, or when they are 4’9” tall.”_ Nodding to himself he pocketed his phone, deciding his first stop. Parking his car, Blaine let Marlee out, turning to the toy store. Card Chase had given him for essentials in his pocket, he took her hand until they were out of the parking lot. Marlee stood close, her fingers closing around his jacket when she saw the crowd of people. Placing a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, Blaine placed her hands on the bar of the shopping cart, stood behind her and pushed a shopping cart into the store.

“Alright, first we gotta find you a car-seat, then we’ll pick some toys, then we’ll get clothes. Sound good?” Marlee nodded, not taking her eyes off the path ahead. The backwall held an array of different car-seats. Blaine, not knowing what he was even looking for, found a member of staff. “Hi there, I need a-”

“Car-seat? I know, around 12 zombies have come in today needing one, let’s see, how old are you?” The man asked, crouching by Marlee.

“Six,” she mumbled.

“I think we can work with that, right this way,” he said to Blaine. “OK, from these to these,” he pointed to a range of seats, “are the ones for her age. They’re all made by the same company, the specs are on the system,” he showed Blaine how to select models using the iPad built into the wall.

Quickly they selected one, the man told Blaine it would be waiting at the check-out under his name for them. Blaine thanked him and he and Marlee began to wander the store. His first stop was to the stuffed animal isle. “Alright, why don’t you pick some out while I make a call, alright?” Marlee nodded, already scanning the shelves for some new companions.  Blaine meanwhile, called Chase. “Would I be correct thinking your child is called Kenzie?” He asked when Chase answered.

_“You would, why, what’s up?”_

“Marlee wanted to know if they could see each other while they aren’t in school. Any day work better for you?”

_“Well as far as work goes I have no meetings tomorrow. I can take a few hours off. That work for you?”_

“That works. My place or yours?”

_“Come by the house, 2:30?”_

“We’ll see you then.” Blaine hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. Marlee had chosen some soft toys, insisting she carry her new bear, she was calling Rocky 3. She picked a few more toys and they picked up some colouring books and drawing pads with markers and crayons, along with under the bed storage. They also chose a desk to go in her room, along with a desk lamp that clipped on the edge. After he had paid an employee showed him how to fit the car-seat and fasten her in.

Clothes shopping came next. He let her choose things she liked, including a few different types of shoes and hair accessories. He also picked up some towels and other things from the list in the file for her, like child friendly shampoo and soaps.

Marlee fell asleep in the back of the car as he drove to some on his businesses. He started at Shady Plots, leaving her asleep, it was a private parking lot out back, she would be safe there while he checked on the harvesting. Next, he checked the restaurant, with the same pattern. The Scratching Post however, was a different story. He parked out front and lifted her out of the car-seat, being gentle enough so she could remain asleep. She would wake soon, but he suspected like him, she didn’t sleep well the previous night. Letting himself in, he avoided most employees. Don-E was in the bar, talking to Tanner who was cleaning glasses.

“Blaine- what’s that?” He asked, enthusiasm turning to confusion as he laid eyes on the small girl.

“I’ll explain later,” he said laying her in a booth, “how’d we do last night and what brains do we have in? Also, who did I eat at the restaurant the other night?”

“I think the profile said just some guy with like a million kids or something.”

“That explains a lot. Do we have any more?”

“I can check, why? And again, what’s with the kid?” Don-E asked.

“Did you see the news? Dead Enders torched some house, turns out there was a whole class of six and seven-year olds living there, Fillmore-Graves decided to have zombies take them in, hence, kid.” He said, leaving out the part about why he, in particular, had Marlee. “The brain explains why it’s coming to me so easily,” he added. “Don-E, office for our meeting, Tanner, if she wakes tell her I’ll be back soon, give her juice, no brains, understand?”

“Juice yes, brains no.”

“Good.” Blaine ascended the stairs to his office, Don-E following.

Tanner kept an eye on the sleeping girl as he polished the glasses. He moved onto restocking the bar from the back room. He turned to see the girl sitting up, looking around confused. “Hey,” he said, making her jump, “sorry to scare you there, Blaine’s in a meeting, he said you can have juice if you’re thirsty,” he told her. She eyed him before looking around the bar.

“Where am I?”

“It’s called The Scratching Post, it’s a bar, Blaine runs it.” She continued looking, from where she was sat. “Well, let me know if you’d like a drink, I have to get back to work.” She said nothing, so he went back to stocking the bar.

 

In the office, Blaine explained to Don-E exactly the circumstances leading to him looking after Marlee.

“So, let me get this straight, you fucked Chase Graves and now you have a kid…? That’s wacko man,” Don-E said.

“Maybe, but it’s what happened. Don-E, you can’t tell anyone. You know that, don’t you?”

“I get it, you don’t want anyone to know. I won’t tell anyone.” Don-E said sincerely. Blaine nodded.

“Look, you’ve been my man since the start, right?”

“Damn straight.”

“I want you to be her uncle.”

“Blaine, the fuck is up with you?”

“Hmm?”

“I think this brain you’re on is making you all sentimental and weird.”

“No, I mean it, I don’t know that many zombies I trust. I trust you. Look, basically just remember her birthday, Christmas and ‘sit a few times.” Blaine said, he agreed, maybe, he was being sentimental, but that didn’t make it any less true. He was sure he could trust Don-E with Marlee.

“You know what? Fine, you’re gonna forget about it, probably, so why not? You got yourself an uncle for the kid. So, now what?”

“Now I track down the rest of this brain. I put it aside at the restaurant, people want exotic brains, not daddy brains. OK, let’s introduce you guys then I can take her home,” Blaine said pushing himself out of his chair. Marlee was sat on a stool in the bar, sipping juice through a straw. Tanner had started the iPod playing in their absence. “Marlee,” Blaine said as he got close, “I wanna introduce Don-E, he’s my best friend and your kind-of uncle. So, he might be looking after you sometimes, alright?” Marlee nodded, looking at Don-E who waved his hand. “Now, however, we have to get home, we need to order some groceries.” He turned to Don-E, “let me know how we do tonight, Human-Zombie night has been our best night for weeks.”

“You got it, boss-man.” Blaine picked up Marlee once she had finished her juice, carrying her out to the car. Once back at the apartment they unpacked Marlee’s new things and she found places for everything in her room. While Blaine built her desk, Marlee held panels and brought tools. Eventually she had it the way she wanted.

“OK, we need to go shopping,” her face fell, “I know, shopping is boring, but I don’t know what you like to eat. The quicker we get it done the quicker you get to play with all your new stuff.” Marlee sighed, Blaine felt for her, they had been shopping all day.

“Can I have the rest of the brain tube before we go?” She asked, trying to stall, but also getting hungry.

Blaine checked his watch, it was past lunch. “Sure, how do you want it?” He made toast for her again, she ate quickly with water to drink. He drove to the closest store, picked a cart and started pushing it around. “OK, what do you like?” The cart filled with a balance healthy balance of options, ‘dad brain’ really knew how to feed kids and Marlee seemed to have a healthy palette.

Blaine put away the groceries while Marlee played in her room. He could hear her talking to her soft toys, he smiled as she told them jokes. His phone buzzed on the counter, “Blaine here.”

_“It’s Chase, how’re you holding up?”_

“Well, she’s still alive, you?”

_“Kenzie’s good. I’m having Major look into some leads in the brain shortages. Also wanted to know if you wanted to turn tomorrow’s playdate into a sleepover,”_ Blaine almost laughed. Chase was very good at subtlety, he was choosing to be obvious.

“Well, I’ll ask her and let you know, hold on,” Blaine walked through the apartment, “Marlee, how’d you like your playdate tomorrow to be a sleepover instead?” Her eyes brightened and she nodded.

“Could we!”

“That’s a yes,” he said down the phone.

_“Great, see you then. Hold on, is it OK if Kenzie and she talk? Kenzie’s at my side giving me puppy-eyes_ ,” Chase chuckled.

“Sure,” he held out the phone, “it’s Kenzie,” Marlee stood from her toys and took the phone. “I’m gonna start dinner,” he told her.


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets an unexpected visitor and he and Marlee spend some time with Chase and Kenzie.   
> Blaine and Chase have a chat about what they want to be to each other.

Marlee brought Blaine his phone back once she and Kenzie were through talking. She sat at the island while he cooked, having brought her colouring book out. He told her to go wash-up as he wiped off a couple of plates. He added fresh dad-brain pieces to his portion of food and set them on the counter, pouring them both drinks. “How is it?” He asked her as she ate.

“It’s good, can I have more hot sauce please?” Tentatively, he passed her the bottle, she poured some at the edge of her plate and began dipping her food. After eating Marlee put away her toys, changed into some pjs and brought her bear to the couch to watch a movie. Smiling, Blaine carried her to bed after she fell asleep. Brushing her hair from her face, Blaine flicked on the nightlight and left the door ajar.

He showered and changed for bed, wearing his loose-fitting sweats and a t-shirt he was sure Chase had left behind one night. He sat on the couch, to catch up on the news, noticing the screen light-up on his phone. It was a text from Chase.

_‘Can’t wait for our slumber-party – C’_

_‘I’ve had worse opening texts – B’_

_‘Apologies, I should have started with something like this then? – C’_ a picture followed, Chase, shirtless in his bathroom mirror, hair dripping onto his shoulders and towel hanging low on his hips.

_‘That’s a little more like it – B’_ Blaine replied, turning off the TV, checking the locks and going to his room. Locking the door, for good measure, Blaine pulled his shirt over his head as another text pinged through on his phone.

_‘No fair, where’s my peak? – C’_ Blaine smirked, snapping a picture of his chest, his hand stretching the waistband of his sweats. _‘The marks I would leave on that skin’_ Chase replied. Blaine trailed his hand over his chest, imagining Chase’s lips and his hot breath. His cock twitched at the thought and the memory. _‘The marks I **will** leave on that skin – C.’_

_‘You say that like I’d let you – B.’_

_‘If you were restrained you wouldn’t have much of a choice – C.’_

_‘And how would you go about restraining me? – B’_ The reply he received was a picture, Chase with a pair of leather handcuffs hanging off his finger. _‘Those aren’t standard issue.’_ He sent, smirking.

_‘I can assure you they’re oh so comfortable. You should try them sometime – C.’_

_‘Maybe we should. What tortures would you have planned if I **let** you put those on me? – B.’_

_‘You’ll have to find out, just know you’d be completely at my mercy. – C.’_

_‘I’m already at your mercy. – B.’_

_‘I’d undress you slowly’_ a pause _, ‘taking my time’_ another pause _, ‘kiss every inch of your skin.’_ Blaine stroked his cock through his sweatpants, Chase’s texts were turning him on, if the hardness he was met with was anything to go by. _‘I can’t wait to hear you struggle against your restraints. Believe me, you will. Especially when I take your dick in my mouth.’_ Followed by, _‘all of your dick.’_ Blaine smirked, he knew Chase was more than capable of taking his whole length. He’d experienced it many times over the past few months. There were a few minutes of silence, Blaine decided to reply.

_‘I hope those cuffs are strong, because I’ve felt that mouth before and you know I like to pull on your hair. In fact, I love pulling your hair – B.’_ There was more quiet, then a message came through, not the type of reply Blaine had hoped for.

_‘Sorry, something’s come up. I’m gonna have to go, see you tomorrow? – C’_

_‘Sure, no worries – B’_ Blaine replied disappointed, though he couldn’t blame Chase, New Seattle wasn’t an easy city to live in nowadays. He sighed, his head hitting the pillow. He sat, no longer in the mood and took another, quicker, shower before checking on Marlee and going to bed.

 

When Blaine woke the next morning, the red numbers read almost 10am. The last few days really had taken their toll. He got dressed and went out into the apartment. Hearing voices in the kitchen he found Marlee with his iPad and his Netflix. She was colouring while watching an animated either movie or tv show. He couldn’t tell from a preliminary glance. “Morning,” he yawned, setting up and starting coffee.

“Morning,” she replied looking up from her jungle animal colouring book. She had gotten herself dressed and attempted to do her hair, which wasn’t half bad, though Blaine would probably fix it before they left.

“How would you like your brains this morning? I’m having an omelette, if you like those I can do you one too.” Marlee thought about it and nodded.

“I like omelettes.” She watched Blaine fix her breakfast and then his own. Hers with brain mush on the side, his with chunks of whole-brain and lots of hot sauce on both.

“So today we’re gonna hang out with Kenzie and the man looking after her, he said we can go by this afternoon and go swimming, do you like swimming?” By the way her eyes lit up, he assumed she did. “And you’ll be sleeping over, so you need to get an overnight bag with your pjs and tooth brush.” Marlee nodded, enjoying her breakfast. Blaine cleaned up after breakfast while Marlee got a bag together, they were going over after he did rounds at his businesses.

They started with The Scratching Post, Marlee wandered around, after being told she could look around, but not to touch anything behind the bar. Tanner was restocking, there was another big guy with dark hair and a ponytail reading a paper, Marlee wasn’t sure about him, so she generally avoided that part of the bar. Blaine suddenly came striding out of the office, “Tanner, can you watch her for like half an hour? Don-E called, something’s up at the restaurant and he said I shouldn’t have her with me.” Tanner looked at Blaine, babysitting was not in his job description. “You can have a free hit of blue brain when – and only when – I get back,” Blaine offered.

“Fine, she can help me carry bottles up from the cellar. Come on,” he lifted the bar divide, Marlee looked at Blaine who nodded to her that she could go back there and she scurried behind the bar.

“Be careful.” He called as he left.

 

Blaine arrived at the restaurant where Don-E was waiting outside. “What was so important I had to leave Marlee at the bar?”

“There’re zombies in there, they won’t speak, they won’t move, one of them just said they want to speak to the owner,” Don-E explained.

“Well, let’s give ‘em what they want.” Striding inside one of his waiters approached him.

“I’m sorry sir, we tried everything but they won’t leave.” Blaine nodded, stepping into the dining area so he could see more of them.

“Raise your hand if you can afford to eat here,” nobody raised their hands, but their gaze remained on him. “Nobody? Not really a surprise.” He looked around. “Guys, there’s a soup kitchen with your name on it down the street, or you could go and get your brains from the distribution centres, they are free. This place, however, is not.” No one moved, “vamanos.” He waved Don-E forwards and he and the other workers tried encouraging their guests to leave. He walked through further inside, “folks, I really don’t want to have to shoot anyone in the head today, I have plans and don’t feel like messing up my restaurant.” He said, trying not to chuckle.

Then he heard a voice.

“That’s my son,” and he turned slowly, more out of fear that he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. He swore under his breath. He didn’t know how, but sat in front of him was his father. “Just look at you,” his father continued, “you’ve done well.” He rose from his seat. “And Blaine’s worked for it, my boy’s got grit.”

Don-E leaned over to Blaine, “was he the guy you had me throw brains down a well for yesterday?” He murmured confused.

“Yep.” Blaine replied equally confused.

Meanwhile his father was continuing addressing his crowd, “nothing keeps us McDonough’s down!”

“Not even a block of cement,” Blaine muttered.

“The well gives shape to the water,” he said, Blaine stared, still confused and now weary.

“The water gives life to the well” the other zombies around them chanted, making his restaurant workers flinch.

“Like the bubble I am born to rise.”

“So we rise” the zombies stood, the staff regarded them uncomfortably.

“Yeah,” Don-E muttered, “that’s not creepy,” he looked around, also uneasy.

Blaine approached his father, not taking his eyes off the man, “what do you want?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“In the dark my one solace was when the watery skies would open and I would be fed. Brain-drops falling on my head. And now I’d like you to perform the very same sacrament to my flock.” Blaine raised his eyebrows, the nerve of his father. “We will come here once a week, and you will feed us.”

“And will my brothers and sisters be paying?” Blaine asked looking around; although he figured he already knew the answer.

“Son, you don’t pay for family dinner.”

Blaine sighed, trying to compress his rage. He took a few deep breaths and looked his father direct in the eye, seeing no other way out. “Mondays,” he said softy, “lunch.”

“Make it a standing reservation,” Blaine could have laughed at him. He wanted to do nothing more than shoot him in the face, but he left his gun in the car. “Your weekly gift to the poor.” His father added.

“Yay me,” Blaine seethed. He turned to leave.

“Son,” his father called out, he paused but did not look back. “I forgive you.”

“You forgive me?” Blaine said out loud. He blinked back his rage. Turning back, he approached again, “you forgive me?” He saw red, “I will kill you,” if it weren’t for some of his father’s ‘friends’ holding him back he would have dragged his father out of there and shot him in the head, “I will kill you and it will hurt,” he said pulling against the two zombies. “So, you keep smiling, you keep smiling you child-abusing son of a bitch.” He stopped fighting against them, he could feel himself getting worked up and a full-zombie rage out was not the kind of publicity he needed.

“It’s one meal a week,” his father had the nerve to say, still as calm as he had begun. “The Lord will shine His light on you.” Blaine pulled himself from their grip and fixed his jacket, glaring at his father. He nodded, turned and walked away, his father and his minions sat back down.

Don-E followed Blaine back the way they had come, “Dino got him out. He’s the only one who knew. Find him and deal with him. Although not where Marlee will see anything,” he added. Don-E nodded.

“Yeah, you don’t have to ask me twice. What about these guys?”

Blaine turned back, “serve ‘em the cheap stuff. I’m going, me and Marlee had plans and I need to calm down before I pick her back up.” Don-E watched him go before nodding at the staff to go into the kitchen so he could fill them in on Blaine’s instructions.

 

Blaine drove back to The Scratching Post but remained in his car in the alley. Stepping out he composed himself for a moment and walked through into his office. Dino was gone from his spot at the bar. He’d leave him for Don-E. He could hear Tanner telling Marlee which bottles they needed so he went straight to his office to afford himself more time to calm down. Once his door was locked he was consumed by rage. His eyes darkened and he punched the wall three times, what he wanted to do was cry, but he couldn’t let anyone see him like that. So he held it in. He was sure his hand was sprained, if not broken. He masked his pain and went back through, calling for Marlee, telling her they had one stop before they went to Kenzie’s.

Blaine parked so he wouldn’t block the doors if there was a body to be delivered to the morgue. Hospitals were still iffy about treating Zombies and there was no way he was going to the Zombie walk-in clinic. He let them in, Marlee followed. Ravi was wiping down a table. Thinking about it, he realised he should have checked there wouldn’t be a body there, he got lucky with that. He turned as they entered, “what are you doing here? And this isn’t a place for children.” He said spotting Marlee.

“Look, I really wish I could be anywhere else right now, however, I think I might have done some damage and you know how hospitals are with Zombies.” He said holding up his bloodied hand. “She has colours in her bag, could you please patch me up?”

Ravi set Marlee up at his desk and pulled the door to. He turned to Blaine, “A. What happened? B. How did you end up with one of the kids from that fire thing?”

“My father, if you can call him that, has returned, and considering I had him cemented at the bottom of a well it was a rather impressive come back. I punched a wall. Several times. And that…” Blaine trailed off, glancing at Marlee through the blinds, “Chase made me.” Was all he could come up with. It wasn’t really a lie. Chase hadn’t given him much of an option. Ravi patched Blaine up, he was fortunate enough that when in rage mode he was stronger and able to take more. So he had only sprained it.

Blaine thanked him and they left for Chase’s house. “Sorry we’re late, I will explain later,” Blaine said as Chase let them in, raising his bandaged hand for good measure. Chase nodded and greeted Marlee sending her off to find Kenzie. Blaine followed inside, carrying bags. Once they heard the girls talking Chase pulled Blaine into the kitchen.

“What happened?”

“Remember what I told you about my dad and what I had done to him?”

“I remember.”

“I’m not sure how exactly, but he got out and he turned up at my restaurant with what can only be described as a cult.”

“And your hand?”

“I punched a wall, repeatedly.” He admitted. Chase brought the bandaged hand to his lips and kissed it. Blaine let his head fall to Chase’s shoulder. Chase held him, feeling warm wet patches soaking into his t-shirt. “I’m sorry,” Blaine grumbled.

“It’s fine, I’ll have this cult, you mentioned, monitored.” Chase felt his phone buzz in his pocket. “It’s work, I’ll be quick. Take a moment, alright?” Blaine nodded, carding his hand through his hair while Chase took his call. Blaine wandered through to the lounge, sitting himself down on the piano bench. He didn’t press any keys, just caressed them, his hand hurt too much to really attempt to play. He heard the girls running upstairs and smiled, they seemed happy to see each other. Chase returned and sat beside Blaine who leaned into him.

“Where’s White Fang? Normally he’s curled up in the chair when we get near this thing?”

“I’m no longer his favourite, he’s really taken to Kenzie. Sleeps at the foot of her bed now.”

“She’s only been here two days.”

“I know, I think he’s just protective, she hasn’t been very chatty. How about Marlee? Where’d you learn to do whatever you’d done with her hair?”

“I ate the brain of some kind of super-dad the other day, though I really need to commit some of this to memory for when it wears off.”

“I honestly can’t decide if I’m calling that cheating at parenting or not,” Chase laughed.

The sun was out, so when Blaine felt ready they called the girls down and went outside. They had the option to go in the pool but both girls decided to sit on the edge and dip in their feet. White Fang laid between them while they talked. Blaine and Chase sat at the table on the patio and talked quietly. Blaine told Chase what his father had said to him.

 

“So what’s the man like?” Marlee asked Kenzie.

“He’s OK, we’ve been back to that building a lot, where they first took us after the fire. He works there. What about the other one?”

Marlee shrugged. “He’s nice, he did my hair and it didn’t hurt. He cooks good food and he owns a lot of places.”

“What kind of places?”

“The only one I really know is a bar. It’s the only one I was awake when we went there. It’s weird.” Kenzie nodded.

“I don’t think we’re going back to Miss Maddison’s house.”

“Me either. But at least they’re letting us see each other.” Kenzie nodded again. She and Marlee always had each other through their ordeal of being turned into zombies. Living apart was daunting, but they were managing. As they spoke more they realised things were getting better and hopefully that was how it would stay.

 

The day passed slowly, the girls went back upstairs shortly after their chat by the pool. Blaine started dinner while Chase watched and provided an impressive selection of hot sauce. They sat together and ate, the girls were quiet, only speaking to ask for a drink or hot sauce. After dinner was over they ran back upstairs, the little dog following them. “Things will get better,” Chase said out loud, more to himself, than to Blaine. Chase wasn’t a fool, he knew it would take time for them to adjust to their new lives.

Later in the evening Chase told the girls to get ready to bed and started the bedtime routine. He read to them while Blaine ran an errand and tucked them in, turning on the nightlight. White Fang leapt onto the bed and curled up. Chase retired to his office to do some of the paperwork he’d brought home with him. Blaine let himself back into the house and locked the door behind him. The house was quiet as he ascended the stairs, turning off lights as he went. Light was spilling into the hall from Chase’s office. Knocking softly, he waited for Chase to call him inside. They needed to talk about what was going on with them. Sooner rather than later. He sat across from Chase who was finishing reading a report of some kind and waited. Chase closed his file and looked over at Blaine who put away his phone. “So, I guess we need to talk, about us.” Chase started. “I think we should both say what we want to say and then go from there.”

“Proceed,” Blaine said sitting up straighter, tenting his fingers under his chin.

“When things between us were set in motion after that night at the Post, I decided to see where it would take me. I’d been a zombie for little over six months at that point, and in that time my sister-in-law was murdered, and I realised I couldn’t carry on as I had been. Then I met you and we had fun; I didn’t even want you to leave in the morning so I left you that note. I was glad you stayed. Just as I was glad every time you answered my summoning you. I can’t promise that being with me would be easy, the future isn’t going to be easy, not after the Z-day path we had to follow. But going through it with you just may make it bearable.” Blaine listened to Chase, smiling at parts of his speech. He looked over at Chase and said his piece.

“My life has never been easy, and nothing has ever seemed clear. But when you’re around, things make sense. I’ve never been one for relationships and I have some learning to do, but unlike any of my previous partners, you actually make me want to learn. And if you’ll have me, I’d like to stick around.”

“I’d like that,” Chase said, softly. He checked his phone, which was lying on the desk. “It’s getting late, stay with me?” He asked. Blaine nodded, following Chase through to his room. The stripped to their boxers and Blaine borrowed on of Chase’s training t-shirts. They brushed their teeth, Blaine having brought his things along with Marlee’s and closed the door to the bedroom. Blaine sat on what had become, his side of the bed, and Chase crawled over behind him, rubbing his shoulders. Blaine relaxed back against Chase, who pressed his lips to his hair. Blaine slept in Chase’s arms, he slept easier than he had expected to.

Waking, he eased out of Chase’s heavy arms to relieve himself and check on the girls. They were both still sound asleep. Chase was roused by Blaine climbing back into bed, “time is it?” He mumbled.

“A little before 7,” Blaine replied checking Chase’s phone on the nightstand. He lifted the duvet and slipped back under, laying on his side, facing Chase.

“Do you want to talk about yesterday?” Chase asked, propping himself up on one elbow, “you know, with your dad?”

“Not especially,” Blaine said softly, “Don-E is on taking care of who got him out of the well. I’m just gonna keep my distance, this is something I’m happy for your boys to deal with.” Chase nodded and groaned as his 7am alarm sounded from the nightstand behind Blaine. They both showered and dressed before Chase woke the girls for breakfast and Blaine slipped out. They had decided they wouldn’t tell the girls about them yet. The girls yawned at the table and they suspected that the pair had stayed awake talking, late into the night. Chase made pancakes mixing brain tubes into the batter. They dressed and Chase let them put a movie on the big TV while he worked in his office.

Blaine turned up shortly after lunch, the girls had fallen asleep on the couch. Chase let him in and he gently woke Marlee. Chase walked them out, carrying the bag as Blaine strapped her into her seat, “drive safe,” Chase waved them off, Kenzie standing beside him, waving tiredly. Chase worked from home the rest of the day, Kenzie didn’t seem up to much. Once he finished his work he joined her watching movies, surprised when she moved closer to him and leaned against his side. That evening she sleep walked through dinner and fell asleep against him while he read to her on the couch, White Fang’s head in her lap. He carried her to bed, she was already in her pjs after an earlier shower in attempt to wake her a little before dinner. As he moved away she pushed herself up sleepily, rubbing her eye.

“Mr. Graves,” she mumbled.

“Yeah sweetie?”

“Thank you for looking after me,” she said as White Fang leapt onto the bed beside her.

“It’s alright,” he smiled, settling her down again, tucking the duvet around her. “It’s my job to look after zombies. Especially zombies who need me.”

“Will I be staying here?”

“Unless something drastic happens then yes, you’ll be staying here with me and White Fang.” He replied softly, scratching the dog behind the ears. “Is that alright with you?”

Kenzie nodded, “mhmm” and yawned.

“Goodnight Kenzie.”

“Night,” she mumbled, eyes already closed.


	4. Time for Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Chase decide to talk to the girls about the subject of them.

The next Sunday with no reports of violence that desperately required Chase’s attention he decided he and Kenzie should take White Fang to a park. He’d not been out much recently and with the pool his yard wasn’t as open for him to run around in. Blaine met them there with Marlee and the girls ran about on the grass with White Fang while they sat and talked. They watched Kenzie admiring Marlee’s new complicated hair-do. “You’re gonna have to show me how to do those hair styles. Before the brain wears off.”

“The brain wore off three days ago when I ran out and had to eat something else. I copied that off a YouTube tutorial,” Blaine told him. Chase nodded, he hadn’t thought of that. “Watch it in advance, don’t go in blind,” he advised. “That’s what took us so long this morning.”

“Caitlyn, their teacher told me the classroom’s ready. I’m gonna send an email tomorrow that they can come in Tuesday. Hopefully the other kids are settled like these two are.” Blaine’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Reading the screen, he sighed and locked his phone. “Everything OK?”

“A lunch invitation from my father, for tomorrow.”

“You gonna go?”

“I don’t feel like he’s giving me much choice in the matter,” he replied.

“Will you be alright?”

“I’ll be fine.” Blaine said, though he wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince, Chase or himself.

“What do you think his end-game is with this cult? Do you think he’s making zombies?” Chase asked hesitantly. He knew Blaine didn’t like to talk about his father, but he was the only person he really had who knew about them.

“I don’t think his game is in making zombies, more about feeding them.” Blaine replied and then quickly changed the subject. “So, now that they are, more settled, as it were, when do we approach the subject of us? Not that I don’t enjoy sneaking in after bedtime on slumber parties, and hiding before they find us, but as young as it makes me feel I’m not a teenager anymore.” Chase had to stifle a laugh, the girls had watched Goosebumps the other night and while it was in the children’s section of Netflix, it maybe wasn’t quite age appropriate for them. When they came running in screaming, Blaine had rolled off the edge of the bed and underneath before Chase had even registered he was gone. “It’s not funny, my shoulder is still sore.” Blaine grumbled.

“Yeah we should talk to them. This week if possible.” He conceded. Blaine’s phone started ringing.

“It’s Don-E, 2 minutes.” He walked away and answered the phone. When he returned, he looked apologetic. “Can you watch her, he says he has something for me to see but I shouldn’t bring her.”

“Sure, pick her up later?”

Blaine nodded and went to let Marlee know the arrangement before leaving. He walked to The Scratching Post as it was close-by. “What’s so important- Oh, I see.” Dino’s decapitated head was sat on the bar. Laughing. “What’s so funny Dino?”

“Told him I was gonna mail him to Gwyneth Paltrow.” Don-E chuckled.

“Oh Dino, you aren’t going anywhere I’m afraid. Well, nowhere pleasant. Or warm for that matter.” He turned to Don-E, “I’ll have a couple of guys from plots come by for the body. Find a box, lock the head inside and freeze it. We’ll deal with it later. And clean this place up.”

“You got it.”

Blaine went to his office to make some calls, when he came out again, much later, the body was gone and Tanner was mopping up the remaining and limited blood. Blaine nodded to him as he passed on his way out.

 

Blaine pulled-up outside Chase’s house and jogged up the steps and let himself in. Chase was in the kitchen on the phone, he could hear the girls upstairs. Chase made a move to call Marlee down, but Blaine waved him off. Chase hung up shortly. Blaine approached where he was leaning against the counter, cupped his cheek and brought their lips together, surprising Chase, who melted into the kiss. Blaine did a lot of thinking while in his office. Thinking about his life and what he wanted. For years he’d been afraid of letting people know he liked men. But Don-E accepted it without batting an eye-lid. Don-E was probably the first person he’d considered his family, for a long time. His father wasn’t his family, meaning he was alone since his grandfather died. But he had a new family now and he owed it to them and himself to be honest about who he was. So he kissed Chase, deeply and passionately. And he intended to tell Marlee that evening. He pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against Chase’s. Chase smiled. “Stay over Friday night? I’ll even get a sitter and we can go out. I’m gonna tell Marlee tonight, you don’t have to tell Kenzie, they can have sleep over and I can let you in later,” Blaine asked quietly.

“I’ll tell her later, and we’ll see you tomorrow for dinner. And then Friday night.” Chase chuckled.

“You got it,” Blaine kissed his cheek and called Marlee downstairs. She got her stuff together and they went home. When they got home, Blaine asked her to sit down in the lounge. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Am I leaving?” She asked, worried.

“What? No, of course not.” He assured her, “it’s about me and Mr. Graves. You know how sometimes mommies and daddies do stuff together?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, me and Mr Graves are starting to see each other.”

“So you’re gay?”

“Yeah.”

“I used to have two mommies. They told me all about how sometimes people have two mommies, or two daddies and others have one of each, or just one.”

Blaine nodded, “right,” he remembered vaguely reading something in her file about that, but she had never felt the need to bring up her parents before. He realised quickly that she was sniffing in front of him and tears were running over her cheeks. “Hey, hey, shh,” Blaine put his hands on her shoulders and she slipped forward onto his lap, crying into his shirt.

“I miss my mommies,” she sobbed.

“I know sweetie,” he soothed. Blaine held her while she cried, when she was just sniffling he lifted them onto the couch. “You OK?” He asked softly. She nodded, tearfully, and started growing heavy. Worn out, she dozed off. He smiled, laid her down and pulled the throw from the back of the couch over her. Heading to the kitchen Blaine started dinner, a home-made pizza, extra jalapenos, per Marlee’s request. When she woke she brought herself into the kitchen and sat at the island. “Hey sleepy head. You alright?” She nodded. He put the pizza in the oven and leaned against the opposite counter. “So, I need to ask, are you going to be OK if me and Mr. Graves start seeing each other?”

“Does he make you happy?”

“He does,” Blaine replied.

“Then yes.”

“Thank you.” He smiled, “you go pick a movie, put it on the big screen. I’ll bring this out.”

Blaine brought the sliced pizza out on a tray and set it on the coffee table. Marlee dug in eagerly, leaning against Blaine as they watched Anastasia. This was one of the films Marlee continually returned to and just from listening Blaine knew the tunes and most of the words to the songs, which he proved by singing along with her.

Blaine tucked Marlee into bed that evening, singing the lullaby from the movie, to her delight. “Blaine,” she said softly.

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“Could I please have a goodnight kiss?” Blaine’s smiled.

“Of course, you can; goodnight sweetie,” he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“And Rocky?” She asked holding up her bear.

“How could I forget Rocky? Goodnight Rocky,” he kissed the bear, loud and animated, “mwah” Marlee giggled. “Goodnight.” He watched her settle from the doorway in the glow of the nightlight and went to neaten up the lounge before taking a shower and calling Chase.

 

_Earlier that evening._

After Blaine and Marlee had left, Chase began prepping dinner, Kenzie reading the recipe from her seat. “Sim-Simmer for 10 to 12 min-oots?”

“Close, minutes.” He corrected.

“Minutes,” she repeated, starting a timer.

“Alright, while the spaghetti simmers I need to ask you something. How would you feel if I started seeing someone? Like how a mommy would see a daddy?”

Kenzie shrugged, “OK, I guess. Why?”

“Well, I’ve been seeing someone for a while and we’ve been talking about it getting serious, you’re a big part of my life now Kenzie, it affects you too.”

“OK, well as long as they’re nice,” she told him.

“Would it be OK if this person was another man? Example; Mr. DeBeers?”

“So like two daddies?”

“Exactly like that.”

“OK. Is it Mr. DeBeers?”

“It... Is Mr. DeBeers, yes.”

“Alright.” She smiled over the counter. Then it clicked, Marlee’s file said she previously had two moms. Kenzie was used to same sex couples. At least he had avoided what could have been an awkward conversation. “Marlee had two mommies.”

“I remember that now.” He teased. “Grab the steps, you can help me stir this thing,” he told her.

After putting Kenzie to bed Chase called Blaine and they talked about their evenings. Chase tried asking about Friday but Blaine skilfully avoided them all.

 

Marlee was up, bright and early Tuesday morning, excited about the first day back at school. Blaine made pancakes for breakfast and PB & J for her lunch. Chase had said a brain tube would be supplied to all the kids at their morning break, so there was no need to pack one. She dressed in the clothes she had chosen the night before and picked up her bag as they left. Blaine did her hair in a bun with intricate braids around the edge. They were heading in slightly early, as Kenzie was already at Fillmore-Graves with Chase to help Miss Maddison with any last-minute classroom set-up. Catching Chase before heading off, Blaine offered to take Kenzie with Marlee at 3:30 rather than Chase having her sat upstairs. Chase agreed and told Miss Maddison the arrangement. Not only would Kenzie be likely to find his office boring, he had a meeting with the board this afternoon and he could tell his recent changes and increased security were grating on their nerves. He planned on telling them that things were only going to get tighter until they located the leak in their supplies. There were starving zombies in New Seattle and they had had long enough to fix it. He had to take action before there were more incidents like the bus crash that happened last week.

Blaine spent his morning catching up on paperwork for his businesses. He hadn’t been to Shady Plots really since before he took in Marlee, and he was getting behind. After completing the paperwork and selling a coffin to an aging man for his wife he went to the restaurant for the lunch shift and the brain delivery. Don-E met him there, he was already looking through the book of brain profiles. They also chose some cheaper ones to put on ice in preparation for next Monday when the cult returned. Blaine’s father was insisting he join them again. He really did not want to, though with Marlee in school and Chase at work, he feared he didn’t have much of a choice, or an excuse.

Blaine returned to Fillmore-Graves early, Chase had told him to collect a car-seat for Kenzie from the front desk. He fitted it and waited for school to be let out. Strapping them in, he drove to The Scratching Post, telling the girls to bring their bags and do their homework Miss Maddison had mentioned when he picked them up. After finishing their homework, they coloured. Marlee would normally have helped Tanner stock the fridges but he had already done that while she was in school and was onto mopping the dance floor.

The week continued in a similar fashion, Blaine would take Kenzie from school so she didn’t have to wait around Fillmore-Graves and the girls could spend more time together. Chase would join them at Blaine’s place for dinner and take Kenzie home. Chase wasn’t sure how he felt about the girls spending their afternoons in a bar, Fillmore-Graves ran after school activities until the other carers finished work, but it allowed he and Blaine time to see each other.

 


	5. Strong Enough to Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Blaine go on their date and the search for Zombie Killer Cain goes on.

Friday night, Chase didn’t go straight to Blaine’s after work. He went home to shower and change before their date. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, but he was also excited, he never thought he’d have a change at a normal life and this was as close as he’d get. Blaine told him not to come over until after 9. He knocked when he got to Blaine’s. He was wearing smart black pants and a matching blazer, with a red shirt, he’d left the top buttons open. The door opened and he was faced with one of Blaine’s crew. “Sup man, Blaine’s in his room,” he let him in and Chase realised who was babysitting tonight. He wasn’t exactly sure but Blaine trusted him enough. “No need to worry, Blaine slipped me some leftover super dad brain. I am on it tonight,” he continued, overtaking Chase on his way to the lounge. Don-E went through to the kitchen where Chase could hear the girls. Blaine would come find him when he was ready so Chase followed through.

“Hey girls,” he greeted taking in the scene. Don-E was chopping jalapenos while the girls arranged toppings on mini-pizza bases.

“Hi,” they replied.

“Alright, have at ‘em,” Don-E pushed a bowl over to them and washed his hands, setting the oven temperature. Chase plucked a slice from the bowl as he teased the girls until Blaine arrived. Hearing him approach, Chase turned, smiling.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey,” Blaine said softly, then looked behind him, “Don-E, we’re going, see you later. Bed by 11, no scary movies,” he told him, knowing full well it was never going to happen. “Night girls,” he called and they replied, distracted. He and Chase left the apartment and choosing one of his classic cars, leaving Chase’s in his guest parking spot.

“11?”

“The longer they sleep in the longer we get together,” Blaine shrugged, “I tried some brains last night, must’ve been some kind of math genius, I figure they’ll sleep in until 10 and have enough residual tiredness to make them go back to bed on time tomorrow.”

“I’ll trust that math when I see it, Kenzie doesn’t know the meaning of sleeping in,” he said.

“Well, we’ll just have to see in the morning.” Blaine pulled up around the back of The Scratching Post. “I know that we haven’t discussed being public with us yet, so I closed off the kitchen to the staff, they can’t get back here if they try, they think there’s a quick overnight remodel, the Mayor has a function over at the restaurant, so we couldn’t go there, I figured I’d cook, picked out a brain special for tonight.” He explained letting them in, “that alright?”

“Sounds perfect,” Chas pecked his cheek, he’d never been in the back of The Scratching Post as for at the kitchen, he never went past Blaine’s office. “Who’s on the menu?” He asked as Blaine began prep, even tying an apron around his waist. Blaine handed him the brain profile. “Matthew Swains.” He read, “suburban, stay at home dad. Sounds relaxing.” He said closing the file. “Anything I can do?”

Blaine threw him and apron, “wash your hands,” Blaine smiled. He liked that Chase wanted to help and was willing to learn, out of the two of them Blaine was the more experienced in fine dining and cooking. Chase prepared vegetables while Blaine expertly prepared the brains for them. The brains were substitute to steaks, Chase found out as Blaine set them under the grill. Blaine plated them and placed one in front of Chase, along with a glass of wine. They talked quietly as they ate, music from the club seeping into the background. After eating Blaine set the dishwasher and lead Chase back out and into the car. The park was showing a silent movie tonight, Blaine parked far enough away so they wouldn’t be noticed but could still see the screen.

“I can’t believe you remembered me saying I enjoyed silent movies,” Chase said quietly as Blaine put his arm around Chase as they watched.

“What can I say? I listen sometimes,” Blaine murmured, eyes not leaving the screen. “Y’know, I never had a real relationship, not really, I’m glad we’re doin’ this.”

“Me too,” Chase replied quietly, removing his attention from the movie, focus shifting to Blaine. More importantly, Blaine’s pants, which were entirely too _on_ for Chase’s liking. He moved his hand, from where it was resting on Blaine’s knee, sliding it up his leg. His fingers caressed Blaine’s thigh. Blaine could feel the influence of the brain they’d eaten. He was so used to brains he could feel when it was taking over. Chase probably didn’t realise what he was doing. From what Blaine read in the file this did not feel right. He tried to fight it as Chase palmed him through his jeans. He thought, quickly, of other brains they had recently acquired. _Fuck_. He thought. He was positive he had just cooked a brain set aside for blue juicing. He had to put a stop to things, as much as he didn’t want to.

“Chase,” he pulled Chase’s hand away from his hardening cock, “I think I made a mistake, earlier in the restaurant, I think I fed us the wrong brain,” he said as Chase moved forwards, peppering kisses over his exposed skin. Chase pulled back, smiling.

“I did have a feeling, but Blaine, we’ve not had much time together since taking in the girls and believe me, sexed up brain or not, I was still planning on being fucked tonight. So why waste the opportunity?” Chase resumed the attack on Blaine’s exposed skin, taking has hand back to massaging the front of Blaine’s pants. Chase sat up straighter beside Blaine and began nipping at his earlobe. “My house is child-free,” he whispered, trying to convince Blaine. Blaine suppressed a moan and nodded, starting the car, ignoring the satisfied look on Chase’s face. Blaine parked out front, they walked into the house, Blaine -allowing the brain to take over a little- pressed his front to Chase’s back and ass, hands roaming over his chest. Chase grinned as Blaine pressed against him, he felt his lips and hot breath on his neck.

As soon as they were in the door White Fang was jumping up at them as they kissed in the hall. The door slammed behind them, Blaine reached behind him and locked it. The dog leapt at them and the door. “You head on up,” Blaine said softly, “I’ll let him out for a bit,” he explained. Chase nodded and headed upstairs, stripping as he went. Blaine let the dog out and followed Chase upstairs, unbuttoning his shirt as he entered the bedroom. Chase met him, pressing their lips together, sliding his shirt over his shoulder, allowing it to fall to the floor. Chase was already shirtless; his pale skin was smooth under Blaine’s touch. Blaine’s hands caressed lower until they were massaging Chase’s ass through his pants; Chase arched his hips into Blaine, showing his appreciation.

Blaine moved them over to the bed, dipping his hand into the bedside draw for the bottle of lube he knew Chase kept there. Blaine dropped to his knees, undid Chase’s belt and pushing his pants and underwear down. Chase’s hard cock stood to attention in front of Blaine who took it into his hand, drawing it towards his lips. Chase gripped Blaine’s shoulders as his cock was surrounded by the heat of Blaine’s mouth. Blindly, yet well practised, he squeezed lube onto his fingers and reached around Chase. Unexpectedly, Blaine’s fingers came into contact with something cool and metallic to touch. He let Chase’s cock fall from his mouth. “This what I think it is?” He asked, pressing his finger against it.

“Mmhmm,” Chase inhaled sharply. “Had to fill my time with something before coming to meet you,” Chase told him as Blaine’s fingers gripped the flat base of the plug Chase was wearing. “Fuck,” he whispered as Blaine began to move it. Blaine moved Chase so he was bending over the edge of the bed and slowly withdrew the toy. Re-applying lube he quickly pressed two fingers back inside with no issue, discarding the bottle behind them on the bed. Soon he added a third finger, expertly brushing Chase’s prostate with every stroke of his fingers. This brain knew what it was doing. Chase caught his wrist and removed Blaine’s fingers from his ass. He turned and kissed Blaine, pulling him towards the bed. Blaine stripped the rest of his clothes and knelt at the edge of the bed. Chase took the bottle of lube, from where Blaine had discarded it and stroked it onto Blaine’s cock. He stroked Blaine’s cock, kissing him deeply. Chase manoeuvred them so Blaine was resting against the headboard, taking a hold of Blaine’s cock once more he sank down onto it, moaning with Blaine. Blaine sat up straighter, pulling Chase’s lips down to meet his as Chase started rolling his hips. Blaine thrust upwards, into Chase, speed increasing as he felt his climax building.

As the urgency grew between them, Blaine’s eyes flickered red, he allowed his zombie to take over - briefly - and flipped them, pinning Chase to the mattress, rolling his hips against Chase who moaned. He attached his lips to Chase’s neck, Chase lifted his hips to meet Blaine’s movements, perfectly aligning him with Chase’s prostate. Chase cried out as his buttons were pushed, Blaine was sucking on that spot between his pulse point and his collar bone. Blaine’s hand wrapped around Chase’s cock, stroking quickly, in time with his thrusts, intent on pushing Chase over the edge, before following himself. Chase’s ass fluttered around his cock, cum splattering over his chest and Blaine’s hand, Blaine followed, cumming inside of Chase. Blaine’s cock slipped out of Chase and he rolled off of him. Chase rolled onto his side, cupped Blaine’s cheek and kissed him, smiling. “Join me for a shower?” Chase murmured, resting their foreheads together.

 

Blaine linked hands with Chase as he let them into his apartment. They’d shared a brain tube to negate the endless urge to fuck and were feeling more like themselves once more. “Well, the place is still standing,” Chase whispered, smiling. They looked in on the girls, who were fast asleep, Marlee had her bear in her arms and thumb in her mouth. Kenzie was hanging, upside down half off the bed, her long hair hanging down to the floor. Chase shifted her back into bed, brushing her hair out of her face and pulled the door closed. Blaine wandered through to the lounge where Don-E was passed out on the couch. Blaine chuckled and put the blanket from the back of the couch over him, as it was past curfew. He joined Chase in his room and they went to bed.

The next morning, they were woken by Chase’s phone vibrating against the night stand. “Graves,” he answered, voice like gravel from sleep. Blaine stirred beside him, Chase sat up straighter, “roger, be there in 25.” He hung up and turned to Blaine, “I have to go, they said it was urgent, can you pack Kenzie’s clothes in a bag?”

“Leave her sleep, I’ll take her with me and Marlee,” Blaine pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes as Chase hunted through the draws for the spare uniform he’d left there.

“You sure?”

“’m sure,” Blaine smiled. Chase pulled on his uniform.

“Thanks,” Chase kissed him, “I’ll text you when I know more.”

“See you,” Blaine mumbled, settling back into bed as Chase slipped out. Blaine rose from bed shortly after when he heard the thunderous patter of four small feet against hard wood floors. The girls had gone straight to the kitchen, passing Don-E, still snoring on the couch. They were watching something animated on Netflix when he arrived. “Morning girls, you have a good night?” They both nodded enthusiastically. “Kenzie, Chase got called into Fillmore-Graves, so you’re with us today and we have to get to the Post. We go now I’ll through some frozen tube chunks into the deep fryer for breakfast. Deal?” They agreed, slipped from their seats and went to get ready. He woke Don-E, who went to take a shower in Blaine’s en-suite, while the girls used the other bathroom. “You want me to drop you at your place so you can change?”

“Nah, I keep spare stuff at the Post. Where’d he go?”

“He got called in this morning, urgent apparently. How was it?”

“Not too bad, they’re good kids, too much energy, but good kids.” Blaine pulled some frozen tubes from the freezer, put them in a cooler bag and got ready to go to the Post. They had a private party today, the mayor would be in attendance. Not to say they wouldn’t be letting in other zombies, but it was a strictly zombie event. When they arrived Blaine set to work, Tanner was already in, the kid never seemed to leave.

“Girls, you want a job?” They nodded, “one of you needs to stand on this step, and count the people outside, then the other puts the same amount of peppers in the slot. They don’t eat, they don’t come in. If someone refuses, you shout one of us over, alright?” The girls nodded again. He didn’t see many people giving two little girls any trouble and their new security guy was late. An hour later, the man who should have been working the door arrived. “Where the hell have you been? I’ve had two six your old’s doing your job.” A ruckus outside caught his attention, “get to work, girls, your breakfast is in the office.” The girls ran up to the office as the mayor arrived. “Zombies only.” He reminded and walked away. His phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from Chase.

_‘Convicted Zombie killer on the loose. Gonna be calling a lockdown. Stay indoors – C.’_

No sooner did he read the text did he hear sirens. The girls were huddled in the office when he reached them. They ran to him, clinging to his legs, “what’s that noise?” Marlee asked. He put a comforting hand on their backs.

“It’s OK,” he soothed, “Chase texted me, there’s a bad man out there, Fillmore-Graves has put the city on lockdown, which means we have to stay inside while they find him, alright? The sirens will stop- now,” he told them. The girls still held onto him, “come on, sit back down,” he encouraged them, he pulled them back around the desk, sat in his chair and they each hopped on one knee. They ate their brains and calmed down again, jumping down they got activity books from their bags and sat on the other side of the desk, however, they were still a little jumpy. Noises from the bar were spooking them easier than normal. Don-E knocked, making them freeze.

“Blaine, you should see this,” he said, eying the two girls.

“Be right out,” he calmed the girls and followed Don-E. “What’s the problem?”

“Found him out back,” ‘Cry Baby’ said, tears on his cheeks, over his shoulder was a Fillmore-Graves solider. “Passed out by the dumpster. What should we do with him?”

“I’ll make a call.” He called Chase who said he would send someone going past on patrol.

_“How’re the girls?”_

“Pretty scared, dawned on me the last time they heard sirens was the day we took them in,” Blaine explained.

_“Understandable. Well, we have nothing so far, but we’ll get him.”_

“Then don’t let me keep you. Talk later.” Blaine hung up and returned to the girls, still on edge. He input the Wi-Fi password onto Marlee’s iPad and opened Netflix for them. Linking 2 pairs of headphones via Bluetooth he waited until they were settled before catching up on paperwork. Don-E text him when soldiers came to pick up their passed-out comrade. “Found him outback, must’ve had a few too many last night.” Blaine told them. Marlee and Kenzie stood at the top of the stairs when he turned, “you two OK?”

“We’re hungry,” Marlee said quietly. He checked his phone, they’d been there a considerable amount of time, he was surprised they hadn’t said anything sooner. He slipped them behind the back and into the kitchen, making them lunch. The day continued long and slow. The girls were getting restless. It wasn’t good for them to be cooped up in the office. He’d only planned on being here for a couple of hours tops. Not all day. Blaine was going a little stir-crazy himself, sitting around and waiting for any scrap of news. He hoped they caught the guy quickly, Baracus seemed happy to party through the night at this rate and he wasn’t looking forward to telling him no when the girls needed to go to bed. He was feeding them dinner when the sirens sounded, startling them once more.

“It’s OK,” he said softly, “that means it’s over. They caught him. We can go home when you’re done.” They nodded and continued eating. Blaine’s phone vibrated in his pocket, “be right back. Blaine,” he answered.

“It’s me,” Chase sounded strained.

“Hey, are you OK? You sound-”

“I’ll be fine, take the girls to my place, let White Fang out for me?”

“Sure.” Blaine said, though he remained unconvinced. He gathered the girls into the car along with Don-E, dropping them off at Chase’s with the spare key. “Girls, let White Fang out and feed him, alright? I’ll be back soon.”

When Blaine pulled up at Fillmore-Graves Major was standing security on the front door. Major let him in, no questions asked, Blaine suspected he knew, but now wasn’t the time. Chase was alone in his office, wrapping a bandage around his knee, a second wound visible on his arm. Blaine let himself in, he could see a trail of blood leading behind the couch and mutterings of “you bastard,” emitting from behind it. He knew better than to look. Chase didn’t look up as he approached, he probably assumed it was one of his men. He only acknowledged Blaine when his fingers took over tying the bandage. Silently, he moved onto the arm wound, removing the foreign bodies and binding it tightly.

“I told you not to come.” Chase said softly.

“And yet here I am.” Blaine replied, equally as soft. Chase’s head rested briefly on Blaine’s shoulder, he rolled his eyes at the muttering from behind them.

“Suck it up,” he said to whoever was back there.

Major slipped into the room, “orders sir?”

“Keep him fed,” Chase sat up, “he’s being executed Monday, let the press know his fate.”

“Yes sir. Anything else?”

“That’s all Major, thank you.” Major passed them and hauled a new zombie from the floor. “Second thoughts, have a cleaning crew in here.” Major nodded and left.

“You OK to leave?” Blaine asked. Chase nodded and allowed Blaine to support his weight. Blaine drove them and helped Chase inside. Don-E slipped out, it was before curfew and he had plenty of time to get home. The girls came thundering down the stairs, stopping short when they saw the bandages.

“Hey girls.” Chase said. Marlee approached Blaine hugged her briefly before helping Chase over to the couch. Kenzie followed them at a distance. Blaine elevated Chase’s leg and turned his attention back to Marlee, sitting beside Chase with her in his arms. Chase turned, as much as he could, to Kenzie. As soon as their eyes met she burst into tears and threw herself at him. “Hey, sweetheart, it’s OK,” he soothed her as she sobbed. “I’m fine. What’s the matter? Talk to me.”

“We heard the news, right before you got back,” Marlee filled them in quietly. “Don-E had it on, he didn’t know we were listening.”

“It’s OK sweetheart,” Chase soothed, rubbing Kenzie’s back. “I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon.” Kenzie’s fist balled up tightly in his shirt and her tears started soaking through.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Blaine put his arm around Chase, who leaned into him with Kenzie in his arms. He put his feet up, careful of Chase’s leg and held Marlee tighter as she grew heavy with tiredness. He shifted Marlee between them and covered them with the throw from the back of the couch. They remained together all night, sleeping until the early hours.

The next day, the girls refused to stray too far from Chase, who spent the day with his leg elevated on the couch. They spent the day colouring at the table or watching movies. White Fang remained curled at Chase’s side. Blaine convinced the girls to sleep upstairs and took the opportunity to check Chase’s wounds. The surface was healing but they both knew it would take longer to recover fully. Blaine helped him shower and into bed. The next few months would be long and trying, fortunately he knew they were strong enough to weather this and anything else the world threw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Please let me know what you think, I've been planning a sequel to this and would like your thoughts on what you might like to see happen :)


End file.
